


HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Other, vs. is a relationship I stand by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: aka 30-50 Feral Honkers
Relationships: 30-50 Feral Geese vs. Innocent Child
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonk HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).

> I'm like, really sorry, but technically you did ask for this.


End file.
